


La terre sous mes ongles

by HandsBruised



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Depression, La campagne ça vous gagne, M/M, Porn With Plot
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-17
Updated: 2018-09-17
Packaged: 2019-07-13 15:18:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16020602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HandsBruised/pseuds/HandsBruised
Summary: Harry, qui fait une dépression, vient de perdre son travail. Il rentre chez ses parents pour se reposer, dans la campagne qu'il a fuit dix ans plus tôt.Dans le village minuscule, il renoue avec Louis, son amour d'adolescent, qui n'a jamais quitté la campagne et qui a repris l'exploitation agricole de ses parents.Nouvelle - Terminée.





	La terre sous mes ongles

J’allume une cigarette au-dessus de mon bol de Ricoré, les yeux plongés dans la surface sombre, réfléchissante. Je suis presque étonné que ma mère ne m’ait pas servi un bol de Nesquik, qu’elle ait fait un minimum de transition, du moi qui vivait ici avant à celui qui est de retour aujourd’hui.

\- Tu fumes dès le réveil, ce n’est pas bien, ça. Tu tousses le matin ?  
\- Non, mams.  
\- Hmm.

Elle passe son torchon sur le bord du plan de travail, essuie les miettes qu’on laissées les tartines en bondissant hors du grille-pain. Le rebord est cramé, elle le frotte avec un couteau au-dessus de l’évier avant de me les tendre. Je suis appuyé sur les pieds arrières de ma chaise, je fume vers le plafond. Je n’ai pas faim. Elle s’assoit en face de moi pour me beurrer mes tartines.

Je ne suis pas un fils à maman, je ne suis pas du genre à mettre les pieds sous la table et à attendre qu’on me serve. Je l’étais peut-être, petit, imitant mon père sans y faire attention, mais ça fait dix ans que j’ai quitté la maison et j’ai eu le temps de changer, changer… De faire un tour complet de moi-même et d’atterrir ici à nouveau.

J’observe le terrain par la fenêtre. Le tracteur abandonné au milieu du jardin, complètement rouillé, sur lequel j’ai manqué attraper le tétanos toute mon enfance. Les massifs de lavande, les deux près de la boîte aux lettres correctement taillés et les autres ayant pris des dimensions folles, comme des soleils violets, pâles et bordéliques, remplis de bourdons maladroits.

Le pneu crevé de la balançoire, toujours plein d’eau en train de croupir.

\- Mange, mon chou. Tu ne te nourris pas à Paris ou quoi ? T’es tout maigre.

Je hausse les épaules. Je n’ai pas faim. A force de suivre un régime strict pour mon boulot, je n’arrive plus à avoir faim normalement. Entre ça et les médocs… Bref. Je bois un peu de chicorée, grimace. Qu’est-ce qu’ils ont contre le vrai café, ici ?

\- Je mange, mams. Je fais juste beaucoup de sport.  
\- Hmmm. 

Elle ne dit rien mais n’en pense pas moins. Pendant que je grignote lentement une tartine, elle se relève, frotte ici et là, glissant dans ses chaussons avachis, s’arrêtant devant l’évier pour boire sa propre tasse, debout. Ma mère ne s'assoit jamais, sauf si elle a quelque chose à faire de ses mains, genre écosser des haricots ou tricoter quelque chose.

\- Paps est où ?  
\- Chez les Tomlinson. Ils veulent lui acheter un des poulaillers, ils agrandissent leur exploitation. Ils parlent de lancer une ferme pédagogique, comme celle de St Verant.

Je hoche la tête. Les Tomlinson sont nos voisins, dans le sens campagnard du terme. C’est-à-dire que deux champs, un ruisseau dépourvu de pont et une grotte dans laquelle j’ai embrassé leur fils quand j’avais treize ans nous sépare.

Je finis ma cigarette, les yeux perdus dans les buissons de lavande. Quand j’étais petit, on les ramassait avec Gemma. Ma mère nous avait appris toutes les techniques pour faire sécher la lavande et pour fabriquer des sachets parfumés pour mettre dans les armoires, mais aussi des espèces de petits fouets entourés de rubans, que l’on agite dans la maison. C’était chouette.

\- Et Gems ?  
\- A cette heure-là elle doit être en train de commencer sa classe, j’imagine ?

Ma sœur a quitté la maison deux ans avant moi, pour monter faire ses études dans la grande ville. Et par là je ne veux pas dire Paris, ni même Lyon ; Je veux dire Valence. Quand on vient de Châtillon-Saint-Jean, Valence, c’est la grande ville. Elle a fait une licence de lettres, a passé son CAPES et est revenue pour tenir l’école primaire du village.  
J’adore ma mère, j’adore ma sœur et je tolère mon père mais franchement : La campagne, je déteste.

\- Qu’est-ce que tu vas faire, aujourd’hui ?  
\- J’en sais rien, mams. Me reposer. Faire un tour.

Elle hoche la tête, puis me laisse seul dans la cuisine. Je vide mon bol dans l’évier. Je  
n’aime déjà pas beaucoup le café, alors la chicorée… J’ai déjà envie de m’allumer une autre clope, mais je résiste. C’est l’ennui qui a fait augmenter drastiquement ma consommation.

Ces derniers mois, il m’est arrivé plus d’une fois de fumer un paquet entier accoudé à mon mini-balcon, allumant une cigarette à la fin de la précédente.

Je rince mon bol dans l’évier avant de le mettre dans le lave-vaisselle, par habitude, puis je sors et monte jusqu’à ma chambre. Mes doigts caressent le mur en crépi, je blesse le bout de mes phalanges sur les arêtes. Quand j’étais enervé, petit, je montais et descendais l’escalier jusqu’à avoir les doigts rouges vif à force de les frotter.

Ma chambre a été transformée en bureau, celle de Gemma en chambre d’amis. C’est dans cette dernière que je vais, fouille dans ma valise pour trouver mon semainier à pilules. Je n’ai pas voulu faire renouveler ma prescription avant de venir, parce que je veux pas rester ici trop longtemps. J’ai une semaine d’antidépresseurs devant moi, et rien de plus. Je gobe ceux du lundi, les fait passer avec un peu d’eau au robinet de la salle de bains. Puis je me secoue.

Je me suis barré d’ici quand j’avais seize ans, au milieu de mon année de première. Je suis monté à Paris, comme j’avais toujours dit que je le ferais depuis mes six ans, depuis que la soeur de mon père nous avait emmenés, Gemma et moi, passer une semaine de vacances chez elle. En haut de la Tour Eiffel, les bras enroulés à la barrière de sécurité, j’ai regardé Paris et j’ai pensé qu’il n’y avait nul part ailleurs ou je voulais vivre. Une ville si immense qu’il était impossible d’en voir le bout, même monté sur une tour aussi haute qu’un avion.

L’un des marqueurs classique de dépression - dixit ma psychiatre - et l’hygiène qui part en vrille, ou quelque chose comme ça. La méga-grande-flemme de prendre une douche. Certes. Surtout dans la baignoire avec son tapis anti-dérapant sale et son gros savon jaune craquelé. J’enfile un caleçon propre, je me lave les dents. C’est bien déjà.

J’ai tout un uniforme de petit mec parisien dans ma valise, jean serré et déchiré, chemises et pull à encolure trop large, même une veste de style bucheron, splendide, roots en plein et trop fragile pour supporter le vent, la pluie, le froid ou la saleté.

Alors je met mon jean le plus décent et un sweat-shirt de mon adolescence, abandonné dans la commode du bureau. A Paris je fais très attention à mon apparence ou, je faisais très attention à mon apparence avant. Ici… Je ne sais pas. Ici je suis un autre Harry qu’à Paris, un peu, un qui peut porter des sweat-shirts sans mourir, un qui peu faire semblant de bosser dans la communication. Un qui peut faire croire qui’il est hétéro.

Un qui peut faire semblant qu’il n’est pas complètement en train de sombrer.

\- Je vais au marché, est-ce que tu veux que je te dépose en ville ?

Ma mère a troqué sa robe de chambre et ses chaussons pour un bleu de travail à mon père et des bottes Aigle en caoutchouc vert. Quand elle dit en ville, elle veut dire au Centre de Châtillon St Jean, à cinq minutes de voiture. Mais je dis oui quand même.

Je reste avec elle le temps de ses emplettes, sourit vaguement aux vendeurs qui commencent tous leurs phrases par “ Ah je me souviens quand tu étais petit ” comme s’ils ne m’avaient pas vu depuis dix ans alors que je me tappe le trajet chaque année à Noël. Certes, je reste le strict minimum de temps, mais je me retrouve systématiquement ici à acheter un chapon ou un truc du genre. Alors que je ne mange pas de viande.

\- Tu veux quelque chose, mon chéri ?

Je secoue la tête, allume une cigarette. Quand on a fini, elle me propose de l’accompagner je ne sais ou pour récupérer une livraison de maïs pour les poules, mais je décline.

\- Tu m’appelles pour que je vienne te chercher quand tu veux rentrer ?  
\- Je peux rentrer à pieds, mams.

Elle hésite, mais acquiesce et avant de partir, m’attire à elle et me serre dans ses bras. Je n’ai pas dit exactement à ma mère que je faisais une dépression, ce n’est pas quelque chose qu’elle pourrait comprendre. Mais je lui ai dit que j’avais perdu mon boulot, que je ne me sentais pas bien et que j’avais besoin de prendre du recul. Et elle a compris le reste. 

Je regarde la camionnette partir, passer le tournant. Puis me détournant, j’observe un moment mon ancienne ville, avant de me lancer.

Au marché j’achète une barquette de framboises sauvages, puis je me balade. J’ai beau revenir tous les ans, je suis bloqué sur la vision de mon enfance et tout est étrange. Les modifications apportées aux bâtiments semblent artificielles, ce qui n’a pas bougé à l’air d’avoir rétréci. Je remonte la route principale jusqu’à l’école primaire. Il est neuf heures et demi, la cloche de la récréation sonne au moment ou je pousse le portillon. Une trentaine d’élèves de cinq à onze ans s’éparpillent autour des deux platanes. Gemma et l’autre maîtresse sortent en dernier des deux salles de classe et vont se poser sur le banc ou se posait déjà les maitres et maitresses quand j’étais élève ici. Je m’approche de la barrière.

\- Gems !

Elle lève les yeux, sourit et me fait signe de pousser le portail. Elle n’a pas l’air étonnée de me voir. Je ne crois pas que mams l’ai prévenu, c’est plutôt son caractère. Je pousse le portail, elle me tape dans la main.

\- Rachel, Harry, mon frère. Harry, Rachel, ma collègue.

On se fait la bise, puis Gemma me serre contre elle.

\- Tu restes un moment ou tu fais juste un saut ?  
\- Au moins une semaine.  
\- Parfait. Dis à mams que je viendrais diner ce soir.

Puis des petits viennent lui parler, et elle se désintéresse de moi. Il y a deux Gemma, la maîtresse d’école et celle une fois que les élèves sont partis. Comme moi. Et comme moi, elle ne mélange pas.

Ou peut être qu’il y a beaucoup plus que deux Gemma, il y a celle de l’école, la fille de mes parents, la soeur compréhensive, la pote de beuverie et la lesbienne militante. Il y a plein de Gemma. Il y a plein de moi.

Je sors, fini mes framboises en errant au hasard des rues. Mais il n’y a rien à faire, ici. Passé l’école, la mairie, la boulangerie et la salle des fêtes… Ce sont seulement des petites rues tristes et grises, vides la majorité du temps, avec quelques vieilles femmes aux encoignures des fenêtres, qui mangent les ragots en tartines, les trempants délicieusement dans leur bols fumants de chicorée.

Je ne sais pas pourquoi je suis venu me réfugier chez mes parents. Même pas chez Gems, qui sait qui je suis, ce que je fais, qui j’aime. Gems qui ne pense pas que les psys sont pour les fous et les anti-dépresseurs une vilaine drogue, Gems qui pourrait entendre la vérité sans rougir ni se moquer de moi.

Peut-être parce que malgré tout, ici je me sens en sécurité. Dans ces rues que j’ai fuit, au fond de cette chambre que je voulais quitter à tout prix… Il y a de l’amour quand même et pas de danger.

Le danger, il est excitant et loin et moi, il n’uy a plus grand chose qui m’excite.

Je reprend le chemin de la route principale. Des gouttes glacées me tombent dans le cou, je remonte la capuche de mon sweat-shirt. Cinq minutes de voiture, trente de marches… Au bout de trois minutes, la pluie s’est intensifiée et je trottine le long de la route, mes tennis pleines de boue et un pouce levé vers les voitures, tout en sachant que ça ne servira à rien, à moins de tomber sur un voisin relou qui me reconnaitra et passera cinq minutes à me demander comment vont mes parents. Je préfère encore marcher.

ça fait déjà dix minutes que je me trempe quand une camionnette s’arrête à côté de moi. Rien d’au moins un peu sexy, genre jeep de campagne rouillée. Non, un de ces anciens Kangoo jaunes de la poste, qu’ils ont revendus à une époque. La carrosserie a été poncée pour enlever la couleur mais pas repeinte, du coup la voiture est d’une nuance métallique assez laide, et le jaune subsiste autour des phares et du pare-brise, mal enlevé. Les vitres sont couvertes de buée, un corps se tend à travers le siège passager et ouvre la porte.

Je grimpe, le chauffeur enlève les affaires posées sur le siège et les jette à l’arrière sans regarder. Je ferme la porte, frotte mes bras gelés.

\- Merci. J’habite près de la chapelle de Gillons, je sais pas si c’est sur votre chemin....?  
\- Je sais.

Je tourne la tête. Le conducteur a mon âge, un large sourire dans un visage mal rasé et des yeux bleus et pâles, le genre opaque qui renvoie la lumière vers son interlocuteur. Je le connais.

C’est lui que j’ai embrassé dans la grotte qui sépare nos terrains. Ca fait au moins six ans que je ne lui ai pas adressé la parole. Et je ne sais vraiment pas quoi lui dire. Je finis par prononcer son prénom, tout bas, tandis qu’il redémarre.

\- Louis.  
\- Relaxe, on dirait que tu vois un fantôme. C’est spécial de te croiser là comme ça. Mais c’est chouette.

Je hoche la tête. Chouette… Je t’ai taillé une pipe dans les vestiaires de sport quand on était en troisième, est-ce que c’est chouette de te revoir ? Aucune idée. Je regarde ses fringues, son pantalon trop grand, son hideuse polaire grise. Ses cheveux sont striés de soleil, il a des taches de rousseur sur les joues. Ses mains qui pianotent sur le volant sont calleuses.

\- Qu’est ce que tu deviens, ça fait longtemps ? Toujours dans la pub ?

La pub. C’est ce que j’ai raconté à mes parents, sauf qu’ensuite ils se sont mis à me demander quelles étaient les pubs qu’ils pouvaient voir à la télévision sur lesquelles j’avais travaillé, alors j’ai dit que je travaillais plutôt dans la communication. Ils ne savent pas ce que ça veut dire, et au fond moins non plus. Je hoche vaguement la tête l’air de dire ni oui ni non.

\- Et toi ? Tu vis toujours ici..?  
\- Bien sur. J’ai repris l’exploitation de mes parents. Je la modernise. A vrai dire j’étais avec ton père tout à l’heure…

Je l’écoute me raconter des trucs inintéressants sur la façon dont il veut transformer sa ferme, la rendre plus moderne ou je ne sais quoi. Mec, t’es en bottes en caoutchouc et polaire minable dans une ancienne camionnette de la poste mal repeinte. T’aurais pu fuir ce trou perdu après ton bac, aller à la fac ou j’en sais rien, mais t’a préféré consacrer ton existence à torcher le cul des vaches. Modernité ? Je ne sais même pas si tu saurais l’épeler.

Quand il stoppe sa camionnette devant chez moi, je me rends compte que ça fait un moment qu’il ne parle pas, probablement parce que ce que je pense est peint sur mon visage. Je ne bouge pas, il se penche pour m’ouvrir la portière. Ses cheveux sentent l’eau de Cologne. Je soupire, sors lentement de la voiture et reste un moment à fixer le vide, les mains sur la portière. Jusqu’à qu’il dise quelque chose.

\- Passe donc boire un verre avec tes parents, ce soir. Ou tout seul. Si ça te dit. Tu restes longtemps ?  
\- Je sais pas.  
Ni si je reste longtemps, ni si je viendrais. Mais je tiens toujours la portière, et je la garde serrée entre mes doigts jusqu’à qu’il les effleure.

\- Harry ? Ça va ?

Je retire mes mains.

\- Oui. Merci.

Et puis je recule et claque la porte. Il hoche la tête à travers la vitre embuée. Je regarde sa voiture continuer le long du chemin et disparaître au tournant, puis je me détourne et marche jusqu’à la maison.

Je n’ai pas les clefs, c’est mon père qui m’accueille. Il ouvre la porte, me jette un long regard qui englobe mes tennis boueuses et mon sweat-shirt trempé.

\- Qui t’as ramené ?  
\- Louis Tomlinson.  
\- Hmm.

Hmm, hmm, je déteste quand ils font ça. Ce n’est même pas un son réprobateur, ça veut surtout dire “ J’ai entendu ”. Mon père retourne s’asseoir devant son feuilleton. Je retire mes chaussures, change mon sweat-shirt pour ma chemise rayée de bûcheron qui passerait presque pour une vraie et vais me poser à côté de lui.

\- Un bon garçon, le fils Tomlinson. Droit dans ses bottes.  
\- Maman m’a dit qu’il voulait acheter le poulailler.  
\- Ouais. Mais c’est pas le poulailler qui l’intéresse, c’est le bâtiment. La grange qui est près de sa propriété. La veille.  
\- Tu vas lui vendre ?  
\- Peut-être. J’ai pas de gamins qui vont reprendre le boulot quand je serais trop vieux, moi.

La pique est trop facile, trop émoussée pour être blessante. Il ne dit pas ça méchamment, plutôt avec fatalisme. Ni moi ni Gems n'avons la fibre animalière. Agricultrice. Ou campagnarde.

\- Il a proposé qu’on vienne boire un verre ce soir.  
\- Je sais, il me l’a proposé ce matin, quand on a eu fini de parler.  
\- Et Gemma a dit qu’elle viendrait dîner.  
\- Parfait.

Puis il me fait signe de me taire, et se concentre sur les Feux de l’Amour. Il s’est levé à cinq heures, comme tous les travailleurs agricoles, et il va s’endormir devant cette niaiserie, comme tous les travailleurs agricoles, en attendant que sa femme, qui s’est levée à la même heure que lui, rentre et fasse le déjeuner.  
Ma mère arrive bientôt. On range les courses en silence. Elle a déjà prévu le déjeuner, mais je lui promet que je m’occuperais du dîner, probablement de celui de demain soir, parce que les “ petits verres chez les voisins ” finissent systématiquement en invitation à dîner. En général la table est déjà mise pour tous le monde.

Je prépare une salade de tomates, ma mère retourne des paupiettes de veau dans la poêle. Mon père dort profondément devant la télévision, je passe l’éponge sur la toile cirée de la table de la salle à manger et met la table. Je me sens lourd, tout cet endroit me fait me sentir lourd.

L’après-midi, je fais une sieste dans la chambre d’amis, allume Grindr sur mon téléphone mais le referme avant d’avoir pu voir qui était dans le coin. C’est sympa sur Paris, quand la probabilité de tomber sur des personnes que l’on connaît est limitée, ça l’est beaucoup moins dans mon ancien bled, ou je risque d’être traumatisé à la vue de mon ancien boulanger ou prof de math. Je me demande combien de mecs sont déjà tombés sur des membres de leurs familles.

A la place, j’envoie des textos à des potes, à mes collègues, à un mec avec qui j’aimerais bien coucher pour de bon. Je joue vaguement avec mes anciennes peluches qui sont toujours ici. Je somnole et quand je me lève, c’est pour fumer à la fenêtre, pensif.

Je dors très mal, depuis que je prend des antidépresseurs. Ou peut-être avant, je ne sais pas. Depuis que je fais une dépression, et les médocs n’ont rien changés à mon sommeil. J’ai essayé les somnifères mais même si ça me permettait de dormir vraiment la nuit, ça me laissait fatigué et somnolent la journée, donc j’ai laissé tomber.

L’après-midi, pendant que mon père va faire je ne sais quoi avec son tracteur, j’aide ma mère au potager. Mais les petites bêtes me dégoûtent, même si j’aime bien plonger mes mains dans la terre, et je finis par laisser tomber. Quand elle a terminé, on joue au Rami à la table de la cuisine, et c’est mon moment préféré depuis que je suis arrivé hier après-midi. On fait une dizaine de parties sans avoir besoin de discuter de sujets qui fâchent, mais en riant et en se comprenant. Quand j’ai eu l’appendicite, à dix ans, et que je suis resté presque une semaine à l'hôpital, elle venait tous les jours me voir et elle m’a appris à jouer. C’est notre truc, à elle et à moi.

J’appelle Gemma pour la prévenir qu’on va dîner chez les voisins, elle soupire en demandant si elle doit mettre une jupe, je lui demande depuis quand elle possède des jupes, elle me répond que Nadège, sa meuf, en a, je demande si par Nadège elle entend Nadège, la peau de vache bêcheuse qui la faisait pleurer en sixième, elle dit oui, je dis que Louis va sûrement porter sa polaire Quechua moche et qu’elle peut venir en jean et je raccroche.

Mais j’ai tort. Quand j’entre chez les Tomlinson, une tarte maison dans les mains et derrière ma mère en robe d’été, Louis est mieux habillé que moi.

Et dans le genre paysan mal dégrossi, il fait plus RetourneMoiDansLaPaille que TorchonsLeCulDesVachesEnsemble. Il porte un marcel, une chemise de bûcheron identique à la mienne mais qui lui va beaucoup mieux, et son jean tombe bas sur ses hanches. Il est toujours aussi petit, pas vraiment taillé pour le travail manuel, mais il n’est plus maigrelet comme quand on se fréquentait, au collègue. Je n’avais pas fait attention dans la voiture, mais il a pris des bras, des cuisses… Du ventre, débordant légèrement de sa ceinture. Il est musclé, et aussi appétissant qu’un paton de brioche.

Tout le monde se fait la bise, on prend l’apéritif sous la tonnelle. Gemma et Louis discutent de quelque chose, d’un comité que je ne connais pas, et je me perds dans la contemplation de mon verre de porto. La mère de Louis a fait des torsades au fromage, quand j’en ai marre j’en prends trois et je me lève pour aller me balader dans le jardin. Parce que qu’est-ce que ça peut foutre maintenant que je grossisse ? Y a plus personne pour s’y intéresser.

Je me pose sur le bord du bassin dans lequel ont été abandonnés tous les poissons rouges des environs, fini mon porto cul-sec et emiètte une torsade au dessus de l’eau. J’allume une cigarette, sors mon portable mais la couverture réseau est quasiment nulle. Le collègue que j’inviterais bien à dîner m’a répondu un long pavé érotique, mais je ne suis pas dans l’ambiance. Je survole sa proposition de me “ dévorer jusqu’au bout ” et repousse mon téléphone au fond de ma poche. Ça fait un moment que je ne suis plus dans l’ambiance.

Louis traverse le jardin, les mains dans les poches. Il a l’air de marcher sans aller nul part, de se promener, comme s’il ne venait vers moi que par hasard. Il se pose sur le rebord à côté de moi, les jambes tendues, le nez en l’air, à fixer le crépuscule qui s’installe.

\- Ils ont finis de boire, on va passer au dîner. J’ai fait de la tarte à la tomate et à la moutarde, je ne sais pas si tu aimes toujours ça…? Ta mère m’a dit que tu ne mangeais plus de viande.

J’adore la tarte à la tomate et à la moutarde. J’ai même le souvenir d’en avoir cuisiné une avec Louis, un soir ou on était seuls chez lui. C’est si vieux.

\- J’aime toujours ça.  
\- Cool.

Mais il ne se lève pas, n’ajoute rien. Il reste là à regarder le ciel, et quand il me regarde à nouveau, je me sens… Tellement calme. Comme à distance du reste du monde.  
Je ne sais pas comment lui parler mais j’ai envie de le toucher. Je tends la main vers un pendentif qui repose sur son torse, une petite plaque d’argent gravée retenue par un lacet de cuir. Une forme que je ne connais pas.

\- C’est quoi ?  
\- Une rune. Je l’ai ramenée d’Islande.  
\- Tu es allé en Islande ?  
\- L’été dernier.

C’est comme s’il sortait une pièce de puzzle incongru. J’écrase ma cigarette dans la mousse, glisse le filtre dans ma poche, ramène un pied sur le rebord et enroule mes bras autour de mon genou. Intéressé. 

\- Qu’est-ce tu as fait, ces dernières années ?  
\- Professionnellement ?  
\- Pour commencer.

Il hausse les épaules, regarde autour de lui, englobant la ferme familiale, les champs autour.

\- Pas grand chose et plein de choses à la fois. J’ai commencé à travailler à plein temps avec mes parents dès que j’ai eu mon bac. J’aurais pu étudier mais… Je sais pas. C’était pas mon truc. Ça… C’était plus mon truc.  
\- Ah bon ?

Je n’ai pas pu le retenir. Je ne peux pas comprendre que ce soit le truc de quoi que ce soit. Je déteste ça, je déteste travailler aux champs, faire la cueillette, nourrir les poules et tout ça. Je comprends qu’on trouve ça “ ressourçant ” de faire du travail physique et de mettre les mains dans la terre, mais il n’y a bien que les parisiens et les citadins en général pour faire ça par plaisir, de temps en temps. Se lever tous les jours à cinq heures pour nourrir les vaches, c’est plein de choses, à commencer par chiant, mais pas “ ressourçant ”. 

Louis m’observe, amusé, pas vexé. Il me regarde comme les hommes qui aiment les hommes me regardent et ça me fait du bien. J’ai l’impression que ça fait des semaines qu’on ne m’a pas regardé comme ça. Puis il détourne la tête, et ses doigts grattent la mousse sur le rebord, puis glissent dans le bassin, tournoyant dans l’eau sans qu’il semble y faire attention.

\- J’ai des projets pour cet endroit.  
\- Ma mère m’a dit que tu voulais en faire une ferme pédagogique ?

On se fixe un instant, le temps de partager des souvenirs, le temps de se rappeler le temps qu’on a passé à celle de St Verant, pas loin d’ici. Les portiques rouillés qui au cours des années ont été démontés un par un, au fur et à mesure que les règles quant à la sécurité des enfants changeaient. La chaîne humaine d’un mètre dix de haut, pour faire passer les moutons de l’étable au pré. Les chevreaux nourris au biberon, la nourriture dégoûtante des cochons que l’on touillait à la main.

Les nuits sous la tente.

\- Elle va surement fermer, je trouve ça dommage. Mais c’est pas ça, mon projet. C’est pas que ça.  
\- Qu’est ce que c’est d’autre ?

Il s’appuie fort sur ses paumes, se redresse en balançant. Regarde encore le ciel, sourit vaguement.

\- Je t’en parlerais plus tard. Peut-être. Viens diner.

Et j’ai six ans, seize ans, vingt-six ans en même temps.

La tarte tomate et moutarde est délicieuse. Avec, il y a le classique poulet fermier rôti avec des légumes du jardin, et je file discrètement à Jenny, le berger allemand des Tomlinson, toute la viande que j’ai été forcé de mettre dans mon assiette. Louis me regarde faire du coin de l’oeil, Gemma essaye de faire pareil avec ses haricots verts - qu’elle déteste - avec un résultat plus médiocre.

On ne parlait pas à la table des adultes quand j’étais gamin, et je n’ai pas l’impression que ça a tellement changé. Pas pour moi, en tout cas. Je laisse Gems et Louis représenter le côté jeune de la table et je mange en silence.

Après le dessert - la tarte aux fruits rouges maison de ma mère - le dîner se termine. Nos parents vont se pieuter, Gemma rentre culbuter Nadège ( ce sont ses mots, pas les miens) et moi, je reste seul avec Louis. On débarrasse en se jetant des coups d’oeil, en se file des coups de coude devant l’évier et l’envie de l’embrasser monte, monte… Et un certain malaise, avec.

Une peur pétrifiante de me ridiculiser.

Il s’accoude au plan de travail, dans la cuisine, une fois le lave-vaisselle rempli. Je tripote mes manches, debout devant la porte fenêtre qui donne sur le dehors. Un peu mal à l’aise, un peu ailleurs aussi. Déconnecté. Tout le temps.

\- Tu veux voir ma chambre ?  
\- J’ai déjà vu ta chambre plein de fois.

Dans un porno, il répondrait quelque chose comme : “ Tu as raison, baisons plutôt sur le plan de travail ”, mais dans la vraie vie il demande si je veux qu’il me ramène et je secoue la tête. Non, j’ai envie de rester un peu avec toi. Mais pas dans ta chambre.

Et je ne veux pas que tu me fasses de clins d’oeils enjôleur, je ne veux pas qu’on se taille des pipes en souvenir du bon vieux temps, je ne veux pas de sexe crade quelque part dans l’étable, je ne veux même pas savoir ce que ça fait d’être gay à la campagne, Gemma refuse d’en parler et je ne veux pas savoir comment c’est pour toi.

Je ne veux rien, je veux disparaître, mourir, rentrer à Paris, je veux avoir seize ans et tout recommencer, ne rien changer mais revivre tout ça au contraire, les années solaires de mon existence.

Je ne veux pas avoir vingt-six ans, faire une dépression et ne plus bander à cause des médocs,

Je ne veux pas avoir vingt-six ans, prendre des médocs après avoir fait une tentative de suicide pitoyable,

Je ne veux pas avoir vingt-cinq ans et faire une tentative de suicide pitoyable dans ma baignoire,

Je ne veux pas avoir vingt-cinq ans et me faire larguer,

Je ne veux pas avoir vingt-trois ans et boire pour oublier,

Je ne veux pas avoir vingt-deux ans et souffrir si fort,

Je ne veux pas

Je ne veux rien.

Louis me prend dans ses bras. Haussé sur la pointe des pieds, mon visage contre son épaule, ses doigts enfouis dans les boucles de mes cheveux. Il me serre fort contre lui, je pleure contre sa chemise, un peu. Des sanglots sans larmes, seulement des contractions dans mon abdomen. Il reste longtemps à caresser ma nuque, des massages du bout du doigt contre mon crâne. Quand je cesse de pleurer, il me prend la main et m’entraine. Je le suis sans demander ou on va.

On traverse le jardin de devant, dépasse le bassin et tourne à gauche, vers la grotte des Tomlinson. Pas la grande qui se trouve à la séparation de nos terrains, mais la petite dans laquelle ils rangent leurs outils et tout. Il y a pleins de petites grottes naturelles, dans la région.

L’endroit sent la poussière humide et une autre odeur très typique, celle de la truffe. Il y a des chênes truffiers sur le terrain de mes parents, et d’autres ici, et la terre sent cette odeur particulière, indescriptible, humide mais parfumée, épicée, étrange. Louis me lâche la main le temps de fouiller au fond de la grotte, puis il sort une bouteille en verre remplie d’un liquide rose translucide, un peu trouble.

\- Moonshine ?  
\- Sérieusement, vous produisez toujours cette horreur ?  
\- C’est sympa dans le punch. Ou pour se bourrer la gueule vite et pas cher.

Un certain nombre de fermes dans les environs fabriquent leur propre alcool, souvent des liqueurs de fruits avec lesquelles les gamins du coin se tapent leur première cuite. Celle des Tomlinson est plus proche de la vodka à la framboise, version corsée.

\- Je ne sais pas si j’ai envie de me bourrer la gueule.

Il hausse les épaules, reprend ma main et me guide juste à côté. A flanc de colline, juste à droite de la grotte, un banc a été creusé dans la terre et garni de bois. Je m’assois à côté de lui, il boit une gorgée de liqueur et me tend la bouteille. Ça brûle et c’est amer.

\- Pourquoi tu es rentré ?  
\- J’ai perdu mon job.  
\- Oh.  
\- Je me suis fait virer. Et… Je sais pas. Ça m’a tellement déprimé que… 

Je bois une seconde gorgée. ca pique mais ça me réchauffe déjà le ventre. Je bois encore puis regarde mes mains. Le soleil s’est couché mais il ne fait pas encore nuit noire. Le ciel est sombre et orangé, couleur de fruit très mûr dans la pénombre. Louis se rapproche légèrement de moi, son genou contre mon genou, sa hanche contre ma hanche.

\- Non, c’est faux. C’est parce que j’étais déprimé que j’ai perdu mon travail. Parce que… Je fais une dépression. Une petite.  
\- Une petite dépression.  
\- Hmm.

Mon esprit est en sommeil depuis des semaines, des mois. Comme pris dans de la colle, dans de la poussière. Embrumé. J’ai besoin que quelqu’un me secoue, me donne très froid, me réveille. J’ai besoin d’être moi à nouveau, dans mes erreurs ou ma splendeur.

\- Pourquoi est-ce que ça t’as fait perdre ton boulot ?  
\- Parce que je ne bande plus.

C’est l’alcool qui fait une rivière pour que mes mots kayakent dessus. Louis se passe la langue sur les lèvres mais il ne répond rien, n’à même pas l’air d’incompréhension de qui n’a aucune idée de quoi je parle. Il attend. Je lui repasse la bouteille, il détourne la tête pour boire et je parle, tant qu’il ne me regarde pas.

\- Je ne travaille pas dans la pub. Je travaille dans le porno.

Il a un bruit de contentement en rebouchant la bouteille et en la posant à côté de lui, comme si ce que j’avais dit n’avait pas d’importance. Ma bouche est anesthésiée et les mots sortent légèrement de travers, pâteux.

\- Je suis acteur porno. Depuis que je suis parti il y a dix ans, enfin depuis huit ans que je suis majeur, je n’ai rien fait d’autre que tourner dans des pornos, et même en réaliser quelques uns. C’est ça mon boulot. Le porno. Mais je prends des anti-dépresseurs, et du coup je ne bande plus. Et je me suis fait jeter.

Toujours aucune réaction. Il me fixe en hochant la tête, l’air compréhensif et ça m’énerve. J’ai envie de lui donner des détails jusqu’à le dégouter, jusqu’à qu’il détourne la tête, j’ai envie que ça l’excite et le mette mal à l’aise à la fois, j’ai envie de me barrer d’ici et d’aller nul part.

Puis il dit tout bas, et je sens son bras contre mon bras, ses doigts contre mes doigts, son regard d’homme sur moi:

\- Je sais.  
\- Tu sais ?  
\- Je regarde tes vidéos. Depuis au moins six ans. Je ne dis pas que j’ai tout vu mais… J’en ai vu pas mal.

Ça me reste en travers de la gorge un moment. Je me sens… J’ai déjà été confronté à des personnes que je connaissais qui tombaient sur mes vidéos. Et je suis probablement déjà tombé sur des personnes qui connaissaient mes vidéos mais qui avait très honte de l’avouer. Je ne me sens pas vraiment trahi, à vrai dire je serais plutôt… Soulagé.

\- Pourquoi est-ce que tu m’as demandé si je travaillais toujours dans la pub dans ce cas ?  
\- Pour te laisser le choix de mentir, si c’est ce que tu préfères.

Je détourne la tête, il pose son menton sur mes épaules. T’es petit, Tomlinson, je pourrais te retourner sur le banc, sur le bord du bassin, sur ton lit, ou tu voudras. Je pourrais… Rien du tout. Je le regarde à nouveau, tout le ciel sombre se reflète dans ses yeux bleus. Je ne sais pas comment lui dire, je demande maladroitement :

\- Tu aimes toujours les garçons, alors ?  
\- Ouais,

Il souffle. Puis il m’embrasse.

Sa langue a le goût de framboise et d’alcool du moonshine. Le bout de ses doigts est sec, dur contre ma taille, mon dos. Il bande, je le sens entre mes jambes quand je grimpe sur lui. Fort et bon, un rayon de soleil à emprisonner entre mes cuisses. Ses mains remontent sous ma chemise, il tire d’un coup sec pour défaire les boutons pressions et embrasser mon torse, mes tatouages, ma peau. Il y appuie sa tête, le souffle court.

\- J’aime tellement tes tatouages…  
\- T’es pas un fétichiste, au moins ?

Je l’observe, suspicieux et excité en même temps, il hausse un sourcil, passe la main le long de ma taille et défait le premier bouton de mon jean puis me caresse par dessus le tissu.

\- Fétichiste de quoi ?  
\- De moi.  
\- T’es l’acteur porno que je préfère, c’est tout.

Il embrasse mon torse, j’agrippe ses cheveux. Je me sens faiblir, ramollir entre ses bras. ça fait longtemps que je n’ai pas fait l’amour. Mon dernier tournage, celui sur lequel je me suis fait humilier puis jeter dehors, était il y a deux semaines. Mais ça fait au moins trois mois que je n’ai pas fait l’amour, et encore, la dernière fois avec Andy était tellement nulle que je ne sais pas si ça compte.

Sa main continue de frotter par dessus mon jean, et d’un seul coup ça m’exaspère et je n’ai plus du tout envie. Je repousse sa main, il insiste une fois avant de comprendre que ce n’est pas par jeu.

\- Qu’est-ce qu’il y a ?  
\- Qu’est ce que t’as pas compris quand j’ai dit que je ne bandais plus ?

C’est la première fois de la soirée que je le vois être décontenancé, et ça me fait du bien. Je descend de ses genoux, il murmure des excuses que je repousse. Lâche moi, laisse-moi tranquille.

\- Ramène-moi chez moi.  
\- Attends…  
\- Non. Ramène-moi. Maintenant.

Il devrait me dire que j’ai qu’à rentrer en marchant, c’est que dix minutes, cinq si je dévale son terrain jusqu’à la grotte et que je remonte par le mien, en me couvrant bien de boue au passage. Je devrais lui dire que je rentre à pieds, que j’ai envie d’être seul, pas de voir sa gueule. Mais il hoche la tête et me suis jusqu’à sa camionnette. Un moment on reste dans le noir, puis il soupire, murmure à nouveau qu’il est désolé et met le contact. On ne dit rien pendant les deux minutes que dure le trajet, mais quand il coupe le contact devant chez moi, je ne sors pas. A la place, je ramène un pied contre le rebord du siège, enroule mon bras autour de mon genou. C’est comme ça que j’arrive à respirer, roulé en boule.

\- J’ai envie de toi. Mais j’ai envie de rien.  
\- Je comprends.  
\- J’en doute. Mais… Bref. Je… C’est comme…

Je regarde mes mains ouvertes devant moi, le vide entre mes doigts. C’est comme si je sentais les choses filer mais que j’étais incapable de les retenir. Comme si je voyais mon monde s’écrouler mais que je préférais dormir.

\- Je me sens tellement…

Nul. Humilié. Inutile. Ridicule.

\- ...Seul.

Louis remet le contact. On file le long du chemin, je ne demande pas ou on va. On s’arrête peut être une minute plus tard ou moins que ça, sur le bord du domaine de Clérivaux. C’est une vieille bâtisse médiévale, une maison-forte qui date du treizième siècle. C’était à moitié abandonné quand on était tout petit, puis un couple de parisiens - ou de gens de la ville, plutôt, je ne sais pas quelle ville - l'ont racheté et transformé en chambre d’hôte de luxe. Je ne sais pas à quel point ça marche, mais c’est beau. Vraiment beau.

Louis se gare à moitié dans le fossé, laisse ses phares allumés au cas ou une voiture surgirait et sort. Je le suis, lentement, il glisse sa main dans la mienne. On entre dans le jardin du domaine plongé dans l’obscurité.

Ses doigts sont secs et ils agrippent. On descend la colline, on passe entre les chênes, les quelques sculptures antiques en plâtre disséminées là, les massifs de lavande comme partout dans la drôme. On s’arrête quand les nuages bougent et montrent la lune, quand l’eau du ruisseau d’Aygala, à quelques mètres de nous, se met à briller.

Louis m’attire, je le serre dans mes bras, respire l’odeur de ses cheveux. Je connais son corps, je le connaissais à six ans quand on jouait ensemble et qu’on dormait sous la tente, je le connaissais à treize quand on est sortis ensemble, je l’ai connu une fois à seize, une soirée près de lui avant de m’en aller. Je ne sais pas si c’est mon premier amour, le grand amour je l’ai connu après mais Louis je l’ai aimé. Il murmure :

\- Tu m’as manqué.

On s’embrasse à nouveau. C’est moi qui l’attire dans l’herbe, qui mord ses lèvres et griffe son dos. Moi qui bloque ses poignets dans mes paumes, qui respire l’odeur de son ventre. Son souffle est terrassé, je remonte lentement vers son visage. Je ne veux pas mettre un masque, je ne veux pas être l’amant des films, l’acteur, la machine automatique, je veux être autre chose, même si je ne sais pas quoi. 

\- Comment tu es tombé sur mes vidéos ? Surtout il y a des années, je n’avais pas tellement de notoriété.  
\- Mon ex… Michael. Il aimait les trucs un peu… Il aimait certains trucs particuliers. Et il t’a reconnu.  
\- Je le connais ?  
\- Il était en première avec toi.

Je réfléchis. Je n’ai qu’un vague souvenir de ma classe de première, c’était la période ou je buvais de la manzana au petit déjeuner. Mais je crois que je vois.

\- Un petit gros timide ? Avec un air de panda perdu, qui écrivait tout le temps de la poésie ?  
\- Lui-même.

Je hoche la tête. Je me souviens de lui. L’autre garçon gay de ma classe. Lui ténébreux et moi solaire, sans vouloir la ramener. Je suis devenu acteur porno et lui est devenu…

\- Libraire. Il est libraire, maintenant. A Paris. ça fait au moins deux ans que je ne l’ai pas vu mais on se parle, de temps en temps.  
\- Vous êtes sortis longtemps ensemble ?  
\- Pas mal. Presque trois ans, un peu à distance. Il est monté à Valence faire ses études, on se voyait les week-ends.

Je me dégage de Louis, m’allonge à côté de lui. Mon excitation n’est même pas comme une vague, plutôt comme jet d’eau, qui part d’un coup et qui s’arrête net. Mais Louis s’en fout. Il se blottit contre moi, la tête sur mon sternum. Je caresse son dos.

\- Pourquoi ça s’est terminé ?  
\- Parce que les histoires d’amour ont tendance à se terminer, j’imagine. J’en sais rien. Des petites raisons cons. La distance. Nos rêves qui ne collaient pas. Il voulait fuir cet endroit, comme toi. Moi je veux pas fuir. Je veux le rendre meilleur.

Il soupire, on s’embrasse encore. Tendre mais tendre ça ne tient jamais avec moi, j’agrippe ses fesses, je mord sa nuque, il grogne.

\- Tu sais pas ce que tu veux, hein.  
\- Je sais ce que je veux, je change juste vite d’avis.

Ça le fait sourire. Ça ne tient pas, en général. Mes sautes d’humeur au lit ont rendu Andy dingue, ça et tout le reste de ma dépression, ça et l’épisode de la baignoire. Mais pour l’instant ça fait sourire Louis, sourire et se dégager, me tendre la main pour m’aider à me relever. On retourne vers la voiture sans se lâcher.

\- Je veux acheter cet endroit, c’est ça mon projet.  
\- Tu veux acheter Clérivaux ? La maison ou le terrain ?  
\- Les deux. Je veux racheter leur maison d’hôte, la moderniser un petit peu, et construire une ferme pédagogique, à moitié ici et à moitié autour de la vieille grange sur votre domaine. Un endroit moderne, bio et responsable. C’est ça, mon grand projet.

-

Louis me dépose devant chez moi. On s’embrasse dans la voiture, je glisse la main contre son jean, entre ses cuisses. Il écarte les jambes sur le siège et ça me rend stupide, cette façon de se donner dans un petit geste, ça me laisse pantelant de désir et frustré de moi même. Je caresse son ventre, il joue avec mes cheveux.

\- On se retrouve à la grotte, demain à quatorze heures ? J’ai du travail, le matin.  
\- Ça me va.

Je m’arrache difficilement à ses bras, à son regard. Je fais deux pas vers la maison, reviens pour l’embrasser encore, son menton entre mes doigts. Sa joue est mal rasée et douce à la fois. Il est précieux.

\- Est-ce que les gens savent, que tu es gay ? Tes parents, les gens, au village…?  
\- Je suis bi, pas gay. Ou pan, ou un truc du genre. Et ouais, tout le monde le sait. Gemma et moi, on tient le comité LGBTQA+ de Châtillon Saint Jean.  
\- Tu déconnes ?  
\- Pas du tout.

Il embrasse mes doigts qui caressent toujours sa joue, puis remet le contact.

\- Va dormir, Harry. Je te vois demain.

Il s’en va. Et dans mon lit, ce soir là, je ne me sens peut-être pas heureux genre l’Amour-qui-guérit-la-dépression. Mais je me sens… Bien. Comme si mon cerveau englué trouvait la force de, quelques heures,

Se remettre à tourner.

Le lendemain je suis une épave. Ma mère m’appelle trois fois d’en bas pour que je me lève, et finit par venir s’asseoir sur le bord de mon lit.

\- Tu as fait la bringue avec Louis, hier ?  
\- Si on veut.  
\- Il est déjà huit heures et demi, mon chéri…

Huit heures et demi. Grasse matinée de campagne. Je grogne, cache ma tête sous la couette. Ça fait rire ma mère, elle me chatouille, je gigote, elle continue, je jette l’oreiller en l’air et me blottit dans ses bras. Elle embrasse mon crâne, murmure des mots rassurants dont je n’entend que les basses, l’écho. Quelques minutes après, elle drape le plaid de la télévision sur mes genoux et m’amène mon petit déjeuner sur un plateau. Dehors il pleut et il fait gris. Elle a mis les dessins animés par habitude, je ne change pas de chaîne. Je remonte à ma chambre chercher mes médocs, puis de retour devant la télévision, je baisse progressivement le son, jusqu’à ne plus écouter que le bruit de la pluie dehors.

\- Tu m’accompagnes chez Passion Nature ?

J’adorais y aller, quand j’étais petit. Je laissais mes parents acheter leurs plantes, leurs outils et leurs machins, et je m’asseyais par terre devant les grandes cages en verre pleines de lapereaux, chatons, chiots et chinchillas. J’acquiesce, vais prendre une douche. Mon père est parti avec la camionnette, on grimpe dans la vieille Citroën vert bouteille. Je descend la fenêtre pour fumer, le temps des quinze minutes de trajet.

Dans le magasin, ma mère me pousse à choisir des géraniums ou ce que je veux à mettre à l’appui de ma fenêtre. Je ne lui répète pas que je serais parti à la fin de la semaine, parce que je n’en sais rien. Je n’arrive pas à voir au delà de cette journée, j'appréhende à peine mon rendez-vous avec Louis. L’avenir bloqué, c’est le symptôme principal. Le mien, en tout cas.

L'incapacité à avoir des désirs solides. L’impossibilité à s’imaginer dans dix ans et l’envie que ça s’arrête tout de suite qui va avec.

Je mets des plans de pétunias roses et blancs dans le chariot. Ensuite, ma mère insiste pour passer à Marques Avenue, parce que je ne rentre plus dans mes fringues parisiennes hyper-serrées et que je ne peux pas décemment me trimballer dans les jeans de mon père et les sweat-shirts de mon adolescence.

Je repars avec deux jeans, trois polos et un horrible coupe-vent Aigle du genre qu’absolument tout le monde porte ici. Je vais devoir le brûler si je veux remettre les pieds dans le Marais, mais je l’aime bien. Ma mère insiste, et je me change dans la cabine d’essayage après avoir payé. Elle insiste encore et au retour, on s’arrête pour faire les courses et déjeuner dans la cafétéria du Leclerc.

Ils servent exactement la même chose que quand j’y allais entre six et quinze ans. Mes gestes sont tellement automatiques que j’ai déjà passé la caisse quand je me rend compte que j’ai pris comme d’habitude des pâtes à la bolognaise, avec de la viande dedans.  
Ça me démoralise.

Je ne mange rien. Ma mère ne comprends pas. Elle fait la tête. Je grignote le bord de ma tarte aux fraises mais j’ai mal au coeur. Je me déteste. Je me déteste.

On rentre à la maison, je me barre sans aider ma mère a ranger les courses, comme un sale gosse et ça m’énerve encore plus. Je m’insupporte, j’ai envie de me foutre des gifles, j’ai envie de sortir de ma peau et de ne plus exister. Je dévale la colline, le blé sauvage est mouillé, je glisse, me redresse avant de tomber. J’ai mal au coeur. Les taillis autour de la grotte ont poussés, je m'égratigne aux ronces, m’emmêle les pieds dans les buissons et m’étale dans le sable humide de la grotte. Je pourrais en chialer de frustration.

Mes fringues neuves sont sales de sables et de pluie. Je frotte mon jean un moment puis abandonnant, j’étale un peu la vieille botte de foin au fond de la grotte et m’y installe pour attendre Louis.

Mon coeur va trop vite, j’entend le battement dans mes oreilles. Les sensations cessent et quand elles reprennent, c’est toujours de travers.

\- Harry ?  
\- Je suis là.

Les branches se froissent, une craque. Louis grogne en repoussant les ronces puis, plus adroit que moi, il saute la marche cachée sous les orties et atterris dans la grotte. Un moment ses yeux s’habituent à l’obscurité, puis il marche vers moi.

\- Tu es venu.  
\- Evidemment…?

Il s’approche tout près, se laisse tomber à genoux devant moi. Il sent la sueur et la sciure de bois, ses mains sont froides. Sa langue a un goût sucré et acide de bonbons qui piquent. La paille sèche lacère la peau de ma taille quand il tire fiévreusement sur mon polo.

\- J’ai pensé à toi toute la matinée.

Il tire encore, le tissu remonte et lui descend pour embrasser mon ventre. Et puis il se rend compte que je ne réagis pas vraiment alors il arrête, net. Haletant encore, les mains sur ma peau, immobiles.

\- Est-ce que… Tu veux que j’arrête ?  
\- Hmm.  
\- Je suis désolé.

Il va pour se dégager mais je l’agrippe. Non… Ne pars pas. Reste avec moi. Prudemment, il fait son nid dans la paille près de moi et m’enlace, me tient à lui.

\- J’ai envie de rien, je suis désolé.

Il ne répond rien, je respire son odeur piquante et froide, je murmure :

\- Pars pas.  
\- Je ne pars pas. Je suis désolé de t’avoir sauté dessus… Encore.

Je pensais qu’on serait bien, ici. Allongés dans la paille à parler de notre adolescence, à se rappeler notre premier baiser et le reste. A ressasser des souvenirs et à en créer d’autre, mais j’avais tord. Il fait froid et moche, la grotte est humide et mes fringues pleine de sable. Je suis triste et j’ai envie de retourner me coucher, mon estomac gargouille et rien ne va.

\- Je me sens pas bien.  
\- Je suis désolé. Je peux faire quelque chose ?

Je hausse les épaules, respire son odeur dans le col de sa veste en jean.

\- J’sais pas. Tu faisais quoi ce matin ?  
\- J’étais avec le charpentier sur notre vieille grande. Je fais enlever toute la partie métallique et mettre une charpente en bois.  
\- Ça se sent.  
\- Comment ça ?  
\- Tu sens la sciure. J’aime bien.  
\- Tu parles. Je pue, mais j’étais déjà en retard pour te voir.  
\- T’as pas déjeuner ?  
\- Non, j’ai mangé un paquet de têtes brûlées.  
\- Je n’ai pas mangé non plus.

Je lui raconte l’épisode des spaghettis bolognaises, il caresse mon visage et à un moment j’ai à nouveau très envie de l’embrasser mais je ne veux pas que ça s’arrête d’un coup alors je ne fais rien. Après ça il me repousse pour pouvoir se redresser.

\- Viens. On va déjeuner chez moi.

Il tient les ronces en arrière pour ne pas que je me blesse, on remonte la colline main dans la main. La porte-fenêtre qui donne sur la cuisine est ouverte, c’est un truc de campagne de ne jamais verrouiller les portes. On retire nos vestes, défait nos chaussures pour ne pas salir.

\- Je vais prendre une douche, avant…  
\- Je peux venir ?

Il hoche la tête sans me regarder, reprend ma main en se redressant. On monte l’escalier massif au milieu de la maison, jusqu’à sa chambre.

\- Tu as fait des travaux ?  
\- Hm. Je vis toujours chez mes parents mais je ne vis plus dans ma chambre émo…  
\- Emo ?  
\- C’est vrai, t’es parti avant. J’ai tourné émo à la fin de mon adolescence.  
\- Sérieusement ?  
\- Sérieusement. Cheveux noirs, maquillage...

Il s’approche, tire sur sa lèvre inférieure et me montre une petite marque, sur le côté droit.

\- J’avais même un piercing.  
\- Arrête…  
\- Mais si.

Ça le fait rire, un bruit comme un sanglot à l’envers, les yeux fermés et le coeur palpitant. Je marche à travers la chambre, le grand lit et la couette bleue roulée en boule, le bureau en tréteaux couvert de papier, le tapis en bambou et sur un mur, des photos de voyages, des tas de photos de voyages.

\- T’es allé partout…  
\- J’aime bien voyager.  
\- T’es allé à plus d’endroits que moi !  
\- Et ça t’étonne tant que ça ?

Je détourne la tête. Il y a une pointe sombre dans son regard, un mélange de fierté et de honte, avec une vague colère par dessus, contre moi, qui l’ai jugé en deux secondes en le voyant apparaître dans sa camionnette. Je ne réponds pas, il ouvre la porte de la salle de bains.

\- Une douche, alors ?

Je hoche la tête. Il enlève sa chemise, s’approche de moi en se débarrassant de son t-shirt. Enjôleur et léger à la fois. Il y a des tatouages sous le tissu, noir sur blanc, sur ses épaules et ses avants-bras. Il se pose sur le lit à côté de moi, défait la ceinture de son jean, s’allonge et s’arqueboute pour le retirer, caleçon et chaussettes avec, dans le même mouvement. Il est nu.

Allongé près de moi.  
Je ne l’avais jamais vu nu.

T’as de courage que je n’ai pas. Que je n’aurais jamais. Moi je sais jouer et provoquer, mais ce que tu fais là, je ne saurais pas m’y prendre. 

Je me penche, m’appuie sur un coude, le visage tout près de sa peau. J’hume l’odeur qui monte de son corps. Je m’approche assez près pour embrasser son sternum. Respirer ses flancs. Mordre son nombril. Lécher la ligne de l’aine. Et puis poser ma tête là, sur le haut de sa cuisse, le nez contre son sexe, à respirer son odeur. Douce-amère. Poisseuse. Salée. Subtile. Sensuelle.

Je ne bouge pas. Je reste là et quand il glisse le bout de ses doigts dans mes cheveux, je ferme les yeux et je murmure :

\- Pardon.  
\- Pardon de quoi ?  
\- De ne rien faire de plus.

Il soupire, je sens son ventre son contracter, son sexe aussi, j’embrasse la peau lisse et tendue, il soupire encore, mais différemment. J’aimerais qu’on me serre fort, j’aimerais qu’on me dise Je t’aime, mon amour, encore une fois et que j’y crois, encore une fois.

J’aimerais avoir envie de le dévorer, envie de le tordre sur le lit, j’aimerais qu’on baise aussi fort et brutal et sublime que quand les caméras s’éteignent mais que l’envie reste, j’aimerais le faire crier gémir et rire, j’aimerais qu’on nous entende, qu’il m’admire et me réclame, j’aimerais assouvir ma soif et sa faim et je veux toutes ces choses mais

Mais je ne les veux pas assez  
Pour passer le silence de mon ventre et de mon sexe et de mes désirs,  
Je le ne veux pas assez pour même essayer.

Je glisse hors du lit, mes genoux à terre, les siens sur mes épaules. Il a un goût de coquillage, le sel et l’eau sur de la chair très tendre, gonflée. J’enfonce les doigts dans son ventre, dans ses hanches, je l’entend soupirer. J’ai peur de m’entendre penser, de m’entendre crier dans ma tête, j’ai peur de voir dans la sienne, de voir avec ses yeux. J’essaye de tout fermer, de ne plus être que

Mes genoux sur le bois,  
Mes coudes sur les draps,  
Mes ongles dans ses cuisses,  
Mes lèvres contre sa chair  
Ma langue contre son sexe

J’essaye de ne plus penser qu’au goût de coquillage,  
Jusqu’à en avoir  
La bouche remplie de nacre.

-

Il frotte mon dos sous la douche, masse mes épaules puis glissant ses mains le long de mes flancs, il m’enlace, la joue appuyée entre mes omoplates. Je pose mes mains sur les siennes, nos doigts s’agrippent et se serrent jusqu’à avoir mal. Il tire, je me retourne, on s’enlace pour de bon. Sa nuque sent le savon, je ne veux pas rentrer à Paris sans lui.

Après, on reste un moment nus sur son lit, enroulés dans les serviettes humides et dans le corps de l’autre. On se regarde et on se parle tout bas, sa tête sur mon bras, mon genou entre ses cuisses. Il dessine mon visage avec ses doigts, je cherche de nouveaux endroits à embrasser derrière son oreille. On parle de nos histoires d’amours, de celles qui se sont passées depuis qu’on s’est séparés. Je parle d’Andy qui m’a fait cette déclaration d’amour immense quand j’ai commencé à aller tellement mal, et qui est parti si vite après, il parle de Mika et de leurs projets qui refusaient de cohabiter, de leur histoire sans histoires qui a fini par éclater.

On parle de notre premier baiser dans la grotte, on parle de cette fois en troisième dans les vestiaires de sport.

\- Et tu sais à quoi je pensais, pendant tout ce temps ou je recevais ma toute première pipe ?  
\- A l’idée terrifiante qu’on nous surprenne et que paniqué, je te morde ?  
\- Presque. A l’idée super excitante que ce soit l’assistant du prof de sport qui nous surprenne.  
\- Excitante ?  
\- Ouais. Je l’imaginais en train de nous gueuler dessus, tu t’enfuyais et pour me punir, il me retournait sur ses cuisses et me donnait la fessée.  
\- Tu pensais à ça pendant que je te suçais ? Sérieusement ?  
\- Sérieusement. Ce mec est à l’origine de mes premiers fantasmes et d’un grand nombre d’orgasmes.  
\- T’es nul, je te déteste.  
\- Non, tu m’aimes.

C’est venu tout seul sans réfléchir, ça se voit à son regard. Il déglutit, j’observe le mouvement de sa pomme d’Adam, le creux de ses clavicules, la contraction de ses tétons sous l’air froid. Tout mais pas son visage. Il se penche pour embrasser ma joue, se redresse sur un coude en même temps.

\- Viens, il est déjà quinze heures trente, je suis en train de mourir de faim.

Mes fringues neuves sont sales et mouillés, il m’en prête d’autre, trop petites pour moi, j’ai l’impression de retrouver mes frusques parisiennes. On s’emmitoufle dans des gros pulls en laine et on descend se faire des spaghettis au pesto.

Le lendemain il est assis à la table de la salle à manger quand je descend pour le petit-déjeuner, en caleçon et la tronche de travers. Il boit un bol de chicorée avec mon père, en parlant à voix basse et par monosyllabes. Il me salue d’un signe de tête et je me dis que certaines choses ne changent, comme de devoir se cacher des adultes, devoir faire semblant et ça m’exaspère et ça m’excite en même temps. Ça m’exaspère pour des raisons évidentes et ça m’excite parce que j’imagine tout ce que je pourrais leur cacher.

J’ai eu une sexualité débridée pendant dix ans, et il suffit d’un passage à vide pour que j’ai l’impression de repartir de zéro. Je me glisse dans la cuisine, mais ma mère me chasse et on se retrouve tous les quatre autour de la table, eux à parler et moi à écouter.

Mon père : “ Tu vas aller aider Louis aujourd’hui, ça t’évitera d’être dans les pattes de ta mère ”.

Ma mère : “ Ça te fera du bien de prendre l’air et de te reconnecter avec la nature. ”

Louis : “ Prêt à torcher le cul des vaches, Harry ? ”

Je les emmerde.

Je n’ai pas le temps de prendre une douche, je remonte m’habiller en troisième vitesse, avale mes médocs sans eau, grignote une tartine entre la porte et la voiture de Louis, arrêtée devant la maison. On ne se parle pas, il fait tourner ses clefs autour de son doigt, pensif. La porte grince, je laisse des miettes sur mes genoux. Il met le contact et ne parle pas avant que la maison de mes parents ait disparue derrière nous.

\- Tu fais la tête ?

Je secoue la tête, dis que non, juste mal réveillé, la bouche pleine. Je finis ma tartine, il s’arrête devant chez lui, sous le platane. Tendant la main, il touche mon visage, récolte avec son doigt les miettes sur mes lèvres et les porte à sa bouche.

J’ai commencé comme ça. Dans le porno. J’ai commencé avant d’avoir dix-sept ans, assis sur un siège passager, avec un mec comme toi qui me bouffait du regard et puis tout court, arc-boutés sur la banquette arrière. J’ai commencé par les langues d’essence et les flammes, les sangles qui sautent. J’ai commencé affamé de désir et je n’ai jamais été rassasié.

J’agrippe la rune métallique sur son torse, je tortille et tire le cordon de cuir pour rapprocher son visage, pour l’embrasser. C’est brusque et je voudrais que ça ne s’effondre pas tout de suite. Je touche sa peau, sur sa taille, je respire l’odeur de son visage, j’ai envie de coller mon ventre au sien, s’il n’y avait pas un frein à main et un levier de vitesses entre nous, je voudrais poser ma tête lourde sur son épaule et croiser nos cuisses nues, récupérer la sueur accumulée dans le creux de son dos.

Je frissonne après, quand il me serre fort dans ses bras, quand je ressens ce que l’on ressent quand on est très amoureux.  
Je marche fébrile vers le garage, il fouille dans une caisse.

\- Je vais te prêter des bottes et une combinaison.  
\- Tu veux que je sois nu dessous ?

Ça le fait rire, il me jette une grande botte en caoutchouc. La boue sèche est friable et laisse des trainées pâles dans mes mains.

\- Pour que je puisse facilement te culbuter dans le foin ? Tentant. Mais non. Il fait trop froid pour ça.

On enfile des combinaisons de travail assorties aux bottes, on ressemble aux petits hommes verts de mars. On grimpe dans l’espèce de jeep de campagne, pour descendre le chemin défoncé qui va jusqu’aux vaches.

Je suis allé quelques fois là dedans. Un grand bâtiment en briques, avec un toit en tôle percé de grandes fenêtres. Plein de vaches bruyantes et un chemin sur le côté. Un tas de foin au fond, tout le matériel de traite auquel je ne connais rien. Ça sent bon, le foin mouillé qui dégorge ses odeurs d’été et de miel, l’odeur forte et douce des vaches. Plein d’autres, qui se mélangent tandis que j’avance, le métal des seaux et le bruit dans ma tête, celui du souvenir. Lait jaillissant sur le fer-blanc, petites gouttes tièdes sur le rebord. Paille volant au bout de la fourche, poussière dorée dans l’air, soleil illuminant la poussière. Muret de briques poreuses, couronnes de pissenlits aux cornes des vaches.

La naissance d’un veau en pleine nuit, une nuit chaude, les brins d’herbes moites sous nos pieds nus, la vétérinaire agenouillée dans la paille, ses mains sur le ventre chaud de la vache, ses mots rassurants. Le bébé rose et gluant, son premier vagissement, son pelage bouclé, magnifique. Un miracle. On l’appelle Pimousse, comme les bonbons qui piquent, les adultes sont ignorants de nos réalité et le nomme Ptit’ Mousse, quel foutu rapport entre les vaches et les bateaux ?

\- Elles attendent quoi ?  
\- Le véto.  
\- Elles sont malades ?  
\- Non, visite de routine. 

Il passe le muret, tapote l’échine de l’une d’elle, l’embrasse entre les cornes. Je m’approche. J’ai envie de les câliner, moi aussi, mais je ne sais pas, je sens le traquenard. J’effleure le museau de l’animal, lentement, puis je recule.

\- Qu’est-ce qu’il y a ?  
\- Est-ce que c’est une intervention ?  
\- Une intervention ?  
\- Est-ce que je suis sensé traire une vache, caresser trois poussin et être purifié, revenir dans le droit chemin, quitter le porno et me marier avec toi ?  
\- Je ne suis pas sûr qu’un mariage gay fasse parti du droit chemin… Tes parents sont au courant pour le porno ?  
\- Bien sur que non. Et personne ne risque de leur dire, il faudrait au passage avouer qu’on matte du porno gay.  
\- Donc si c’était ce genre d’intervention, ça ne viendrait pas d’eux.  
\- Certes.

Je m’approche à nouveau, appuie ma joue contre le dos de l’animal. Elle gratte le sol avec ses sabots mais ne bouge pas. C’est très agréable. Louis pose sa main sur la mienne, par dessus la vache. Je demande tout bas :

\- Ce n’est pas une intervention, alors ?  
\- Si. Tu es sensé traire une vache, caresser trois poussins et être guéri de ta dépression, afin de pouvoir retourner dans le porno au plus vite.

Ça ne me fait pas vraiment rire, mais sourire et soupirer. Il fait le tour de l’animal, colle ses hanches à mes fesses, le visage en haut de mon dos, les bras autour de moi. Je ferme les yeux. Je me sens bercé.

 

\- Ah oui ? Est-ce que si je branle une corne de vache, je vais me remettre à bander aussi sec ?  
\- Peut-être. Ça vaut le coup d’essayer, non ?  
\- Tu as envie de te faire culbuter dans le foin ?  
\- Oui.

Mains baladeuses. Je garde les yeux fermés, laisse mon corps se balancer dans les vagues brûlantes. Je me décolle à peine de l’animal, il descend la fermeture éclair de la combinaison jusqu’en bas, les boutons de mon jean, passe ses mains froides dans mon caleçon. Je grogne. Ses doigts sont glacés, barres de fer sur ma peau, ils cherchent, agrippent, vont et viennent. Serre, serre moi, encore.

\- Harry ?  
\- Hm ?

Pourquoi ils veulent toujours parler dans ces moments là ? Je ne veux pas discuter, je veux tes doigts dans ma bouche, je veux les mordre un peu puis que tu me fasses l’amour comme ça, vite fait du bout des phalanges, debout comme ça, s’il te plait, s’il te plait…

\- Est-ce que… C’est juste… Que ça ne marche pas ou, est-ce que, t’as pas envie ?

Je le repousse d’un coup d’épaule, ses doigts griffent en se dégageant et je fais la gueule en reboutonnant mon jean. Il reste sur le côté, mal à l’aise.

\- J’avais envie. J’avais tellement envie mais là, plus du tout.  
\- Je suis désolé…  
\- Ça te met mal à l’aise, c’est ça ? Ça vous met tous mal à l’aise et après c’est pire, c’est l’horreur.  
\- Harry…  
\- Je ne sais même pas ce que je fous là, avec toi, je me suis fait humilier à Paris et tout ce que j’ai trouvé à faire c’est de rentrer chez mes parents comme un gamin, et je sais pas comment je vais faire pour rentrer, c’est tellement chiant que j’ai envie d’arrêter mes anti-dépresseurs juste pour plus avoir l’impression que je suis cassé, mais si je les arrête ça va être horrible et puis t’imagine si même en ayant arrêté je me remet pas à bander ? Je vais faire quoi de ma vie, tu te rends compte d’à quel point elle tourne autour de ça ?

Je me suis laissé tomber sur le sol, le dos contre le muret de briques et Louis est agenouillé à mes côtés, l’air désemparé.

\- J’en ai marre, j’en ai trop marre, je veux rentrer à la maison, je veux disparaître, je veux que ça s’arrête. Je veux que ça s’arrête.

Il effleure mes cheveux mais je frappe sa main. Alors il me laisse tranquille.

La vétérinaire vient mais je ne la regarde pas faire. Je sors fumer une cigarette, les bottes enfoncées dans la boue, me frottant les bras à travers la combinaison pour lutter contre le froid. Il fait franchement glacial, le vent fait du bruit contre le toit de tôle, presque de la musique.

La vétérinaire passe en revue la totalité du troupeau, ça prend près de deux heures. Louis essaye de m’intéresser mais je l’ignore, je préfère rester dehors, fumer, téléphoner. Je suis tellement mal que j’appelle même Andy, mais on n’a rien à se dire et ça me laisse un goût amer dans la bouche. J’ai envie de courir sous la pluie qui commence, de glisser dans la boue et d’y disparaître. J’ai envie d’être à Paris, à boire un Chai Tea au Starbucks de St Michel avec d’autres acteurs, après un tournage artsy dans un hôtel particulier de l’Ile de la Cité. J’ai envie de me fourrer sous la couette avec un mec mignon, de regarder Netflix puis de virer l’ordi et de fondre sur lui, de l’embrasser à pleine bouche, de lui faire l’amour, le dominer un peu puis m’endormir dans ses bras.

J’ai envie de vivre très fort et très doux, j’ai envie d’être heureux, pas trop, juste ce qu’il faut, une vie tiède et moelleuse comme une madeleine au citron et graines de pavots.

Je prends mes jambes allongées dans la boue en photo, la passe en noir et blanc, l’ajoute à mon instagram avec “ Les joies des tournages à la campagne ” en légende, pour garder la face, pour faire croire aux autres que j’ai rebondi alors que

Non.

Louis et la vétérinaire sortent. Elle lui serre la main, me fait un signe de tête et remonte dans son 4x4. Louis s’adosse au mur à côté de moi et soupire. Exaspéré et Désemparé. Pour un peu il se laisserait tomber au sol aussi. Le auvent nous protège vaguement mais quelques mètres plus loin, il pleut.

Louis renifle, ça me sort brusquement de ma torpeur. Mais je n’ai pas le temps de savoir si c’est le froid ou de la tristesse, il se détourne, rentre à l’intérieur du bâtiment. J’ai mal dans la gorge, l’impression d’être un sale gosse. Je le suis lentement, en traînant les pieds. Il marche jusqu’à petit bureau aux murs de contreplaqué, au bout près de la montagne de foin. C’est assez bien rangé à l’intérieur, poussiéreux mais en ordre. Il range les papiers que la véto lui a laissé, sans me regarder. Je tire une chaise, m’assois en face de lui.

\- Tu me détestes ?  
\- Ah quoi bon ? Tu te détestes déjà.

Boum. Je grimace, il me jette un coup d’oeil, la tête baissée. Je tend la main, tripote les petits objets sur le bureau, les élastiques, une pièce de trayeuse et j’ai envie de lui dire, pourquoi tu fous pas ta queue là dedans tiens, si tu veux des caresses ? Mais à la place, je dis :

\- Pardon.  
\- De ?  
\- D’être aussi… Peu coopérant. Alors que tu essayes.

Il ne répond rien mais appuyant son visage dans ses mains, les coudes sur les papiers, il me fixe. J’ai envie de lui dire que je l’aime. Je l’aimais quand j’avais treize, seize ans et les premières fois, à Paris, je pensais à lui et il me manquait. Mais je ne peux pas, je me contente de fuir son regard, mal à l’aise. Il finit par se lever, faire le tour du bureau et s’y appuyer, tout près de moi. Ses hanches sont à hauteur de mon visage et dans un porno, il me dirait de lui tailler une pipe et il tiendrait ma nuque et s’enfonçant dans ma gorge mais

Dans la réalité, il demande tout bas, est-ce que je peux venir sur tes genoux ? Puis une fois sur mes genoux, il demande, est-ce que je peux t’embrasser ? Et quand il m’embrasse et m’enlace, et que son corps lentement frémit puis vibre puis se frotte contre mes hanches, petit à petit, lentement, de sa chaleur et son mouvement répétitif, ça monte en moi, ça me réchauffe le ventre et il se frotte plus fort et ça faisait longtemps, quinze jours que ça n’avait pas fait ça mais

Il ne fait rien de plus alors ça ne fait pas peur et ça ne s’arrête pas, pas tout de suite. Il ne fait rien de plus alors je ne stresse pas, je ne pense à rien, rien qu’à nos corps et aux tissus, à la chaleur qui plane et engourdi et j’en veux plus mais

(lentement)

Et on descend sans gestes brusques de la chaise, on cherche le sol et on s’y allonge, 

(tranquillement)

On défait nos combinaisons, on se glisse au dehors, on ne cesse pas de s’embrasser. On agrippe l’autre, on le caresse, on le fait monter et on le maintient en l’air, dur, dur dans sa main et contre ses hanches, mais sans hâte, sans fermer les yeux. Le sol sens la pluie, la paille animale et une odeur légère et chaude de fumier. Mélangé à ma salive sur le cou de Louis et la sueur sur sa peau, ça donne une odeur sublime, un parfum qui est celui de ce moment et d’aucun autre. Il murmure :

\- J’ai des capotes dans mon bureau… Si tu veux.  
\- Tu veux ?  
\- J’aimerais bien.

Je hoche la tête, on s’embrasse encore un moment avant qu’il ne se lève, farfouille dans une boîte à pharmacie rangée sur une étagère et sorte un préservatif dans sa pochette brillante. Je le tiens entre mes doigts et j’essaye de penser à Louis, au corps de Louis, j’essaye d’imaginer comme ça serait bon de faire l’amour avec lui, d’être en Louis, j’essaye de ne pas penser à l’humiliation que ce serait de ne pas y arriver, de débander aussitôt en essayant de dérouler la capote. Louis embrasse mon torse, mon sternum, me sourit. Son regard est brouillé, je sens la tension dans ses gestes, sous la tendresse. Le sol froid, sa peau rose; il en a très envie.

\- J’ai peur de ne pas y arriver…

Il descend encore, embrasse mon ventre, mon sexe tendu, ça me fait gémir. Encore, c’est trop beau.

\- J’ai l’impression que ça va…  
\- J’ai peur que ça retombe si j’essaye de mettre une capote.  
\- Oh. Tu veux qu’on… S’en passe ?

Abruti de la campagne. Me proposer à moi de le faire sans capote ? Il est con.

\- Non. Ce n’était pas une proposition.

Il ne faut pas que je m’énerve. Il ne faut pas que je pense trop, sinon je vais paniquer. Mais il ne m’écoute pas. Il embrasse mes cuisses, mon sexe, passe sa langue et oh

Encore.  
Encore.

Avec tes doigts s’il te plait,  
Doucement, comme ça,  
Encore.

Il se redresse vite, les joues roses, remonte le long de mon corps. Embrasse ma mâchoire, murmure :

\- Tu ne veux pas essayer ? J’ai vraiment envie de toi. De faire l’amour avec toi.

Je tremble un peu, hoche la tête et déchire maladroitement la pochette. La capote est pré lubrifié, l’odeur de latex remplit l’air autour de nous. Louis me la prend des mains et mon érection accepte de tenir le coup le temps qu’il l’installe, puis il grimpe sur moi et j’essaye de ne penser qu’à sa bouche rose, qu’à son corps qui me cloue au sol, j’essaye tellement de ne pas trop penser à ce qui se passe que je sens à peine son corps et le mien se mélanger, lentement, je sens à peine ce qui se passe mais quand il remonte un peu, redescend et se cambre, dos creusé sous mes doigts, quand il gémit, fort, 

Je jouis.

Et c’est fini.

On prend la voiture après s’être changé, il m’emmène déjeuner quelque part. On ne parle pas mais on se regarde du coin de l’oeil et on se sourit. A un feu rouge je ne sais pas ce qui me prend, je me penche, enroule mon bras autour du sien et pose ma tête sur son épaule. Serre-moi fort, j’ai envie de dire, tiens moi dans tes bras et ne me laisse pas partir. Je murmure:

\- Merci.  
\- Toi merci. C’était vraiment… ça faisait un moment que je n’avais pas ressenti ça.

Je laisse ma joue contre son épaule, glisse ma main le long de son bras et entremêle nos doigts sur le levier de vitesse.

\- Difficile de trouver d’autres mecs gays à la campagne ? Gay ou Bi.  
\- Moins qu’on ne penserait… Mais j’ai jamais eu de coups d’un soir. Je dois être trop romantique pour ça.  
\- T’es romantique, toi ? Les fleurs et les bougies et tout ça ?  
\- C’est pas ça, le romantisme.  
\- C’est quoi, alors ?

Il fait la moue, on entre sur l’A49 et je hausse les sourcils.

\- T’es en train de m’emmener déjeuner ou, là ? Dans le restaurant d’Anne-Sophie Pic ?  
\- Déjà il est à Valence donc c’est dans l’autre sens et ensuite, ça ne va pas bien ? J’ai l’air d’avoir cent euros à mettre dans un déjeuner ?

Et railleur, très fier, il ajoute :

\- Et puis on a déjà baisé.  
\- Abruti.  
\- Absolument.

On ne fait pas cinq cents mètres avant de sortir, sur la première aire d’autoroute. Je descend de la voiture, un peu perdu, Louis me prend la main et on marche vers le grand bâtiment moche qui contient une station-service, un autogrill et…

\- Le seul Starbucks à soixante kilomètres à la ronde. Le prochain est à Grenoble.

Je n’arrive absolument pas à croire qu’il y ait un Starbucks ici, et je n’arrive absolument pas à croire que Louis ai pensé à m’y amener, et qu’il commande pour moi un Pumpkin Spice Latte au Lait d’amande, qui lui vaut un coup de coude dans le sternum.

\- Tu me stalkes sur le net pour savoir ça.  
\- Un peu. Un tout petit peu.

Mais il a l’air heureux. C’est ça, son romantisme. Lui et moi à l’arrière de son van, sur une aire d’autoroute, en train de boire un Starbucks.

\- T’as jamais pensé à installer un matelas à l’arrière ?  
\- Je l’ai déjà fait. Je le fais souvent, même.  
\- Souvent ?  
\- Quand tu demandais si c’était difficile de trouver des mecs, à la campagne… C’est assez facile. Mais des mecs qui sont out, ça c’est mission impossible. Du coup… Un peu de discrétion, c’est pas mal.  
\- Certes. Et tu t’es fait baiser par combien de mecs sur un matelas crasseux à l’arrière de ta camionnette ?  
\- Je ne sais pas, t’as baisé combien de mecs sur des draps en polyester avec une caméra braqué sur ta bite ?  
\- Je ne fais plus de porno cheap depuis longtemps.  
\- Je sais.

On s’envoie des piques mais on se regarde comme des amants. J’ai encore envie de lui, de quelque chose de changeant. J’ai envie de l’enlacer, de faire l’amour, de baiser, de dormir contre lui. J’ai envie de tout.

Plus que tout j’ai envie de lui parler, de lui raconter chaque morceau de moi qu’il n’a pas vu grandir, d’étaler mon corps sous ses yeux et de voir s’il aime ça. Mais en attendant on s’enlace fort, recroquevillés sur le sol métallique du van, on finit nos cafés et on reste un moment à se tenir sans oser se promettre de ne pas lâcher.

Puis on reprend la route.

\- Tu as quoi de prévu, cet aprem ?  
\- Rien d’urgent. De la paperasserie. Tu restes avec moi ?  
\- J’aimerais bien.

Il sourit. Je le nourris avec des morceaux de roulés à la cannelle et muffin aux myrtilles, en guise de déjeuner. Ses parents sont là quand on rentre, on leur dit bonjour et on se réfugie dans sa chambre. Je m’allonge sur son lit et il s’installe à son bureau. J’ai envie de dormir.

\- Dis-moi… Je peux te poser des questions, sur ton boulot ?  
\- Hmm ? Hmm. Je t’en prie.  
\- Ça ne te dérange pas ?  
\- Je te le dirai si ça me dérange.

Il hoche la tête mais ne demande rien, pas tout de suite. Je me roule en boule autour de son oreiller, il emporte une pile de papiers avec lui et se pose près de moi.

\- Est-ce que tu aimes faire du porno ?  
\- Bien sur. Je n’en ferais pas, sinon.  
\- Il n’y a pas d’acteurs qui n’ont pas le choix ? Comme dans la prostitution ?  
\- Ce n’est pas de la prostitution. Et… Je ne pense pas. Peut être chez les actrices, mais… Pas qui sont forcées, tu vois, mais qui sont prises dans un système. Mais pas moi. J’aime ce que je fais.  
\- Et tu veux continuer ?  
\- Si je rebande un jour.  
\- Hm.  
\- Oui. Je pense. Je ne sais pas, peut être que c’est le bon moment pour arrêter.  
\- Te retirer avec les honneurs ?

Je rouvre les yeux, fixe le plafond. Mal à l’aise.

\- Pas avec les honneurs, non.  
\- Comment ça ?  
\- Je t’ai dit, je me suis fait jeter. Littéralement jeter. De mon dernier tournage.

Il pose les papiers qu’il était en train de lire, m’observe.

\- Tu veux me dire pourquoi ?  
\- Mmmh. Si tu veux. J’ai pris du viagra parce que je savais que je n’y arriverais pas.  
\- Et ?  
\- Et on ne prends pas de viagra sur les tournages. Pas sur les tournages classes en tout cas. Enfin classes. Pro. C’est visible, ça fait le visage tout rouge et… Bref. J’avais des soucis depuis un moment et là… Ils m’ont virés du tournage et à première vue, ils ne veulent plus bosser avec moi.  
\- Tout ça parce que t’as pris du viagra ?  
\- Après deux mois à compliquer tous les tournages parce que rien ne marchait, c’était la goutte d’eau, j’imagine. Bref. Voilà.

J’ai l’air triste, il embrasse mon visage un moment avant de reprendre, et sa lecture et ses questions. Il me demande comment je me suis retrouvé à faire du porno, je lui raconte quand je suis monté à Paris, le monde de la nuit, les backdoors et le sexe à profusion, presque hystérique, à vouloir jouir de tout, jouir sans entraves. Les petits boulots, les tournages vu de l’autre côté de la caméra, le désir, les jobs à apporter le café. Dix-huit ans, joyeux anniversaire, premiers tournages. Dans ma chambre face à ma webcam, en live avec des inconnus qui virent dix, vingt, cinquante euros sur mon compte paypal pour que je me déhanche, me déshabille, me branle face caméra.

Et puis les vraies tournages. La frénésie, le jeu, le sexe facile, le sexe sublime, le sexe au bord de la faille. Le bondage le gang-bang le bukkake le shibari les mots japonais colorés incompréhensibles, les parties fines en pleine nature, les hôtels particuliers les cabines téléphoniques abandonnées. Louis a cessé de lire, il m’écoute le menton dans les paumes, raconter presque dix ans de ma vie, dix années résumées en un paragraphe éclatant, coups de hanche et cris d’orgasmes, l’odeur de toutes leurs peaux et du maquillage brillant, la forme de tous leurs corps et la caméra, son oeil mécanique qui n’est qu’un jouet de plus.

Louis collé contre moi, son corps tiède ma main dans son caleçon, à murmurer à son oreille pendant qu’il s’agrippe à moi. Je te raconte tout ce que je pourrais faire à ton corps et je t’en donne un peu, je te laisse imaginer le reste.

Je remonte mon t-shirt, Louis jouit entre nos ventres. Puis il me regarde, les yeux embués et il rougis, rougis… T’es beau, il dit, t’es très beau, je…

Je l’embrasse pour ne pas qu’il dise je t’aime, pas ici et comme ça. Parce que j’ai peur, bien sur, mais parce que j’en veux plus.

On se nettoie avec des mouchoirs, il reprends sa paperasse sans plus poser de questions et je m’endors.

On puis on continue comme ça, on se voit on discute on bosse un peu on fait l’amour ici et là, en marge, dans des lits contre des murs. On a faim et plus on se bouffe plus on en veut. Il se glisse dans ma chambre le samedi soir, grimpe sur le toit du garage puis se hisse par la fenêtre. On se réfugie dans la salle de bains, je pose mes mains sur le mur de la douche, il serre mes hanches, fort. Ça fait longtemps qu’un homme ne m’a pas fait l’amour. J’appuie mon visage contre le carrelage, Louis tire mes cheveux, mord ma nuque. Ça fait longtemps pour lui aussi, comme ça. On est hésitant au début, on a peur que nos corps ne veuillent pas, qu’ils ne s’accordent pas mais après c’est bon, c’est très bon et on le refait encore, sur mon lit, aussi silencieux qu’on peut et je ne veux plus partir, je veux rester avec lui, faire l’amour avec lui et vivre avec lui et j’ai pas nécessairement envie de traire les vaches mais je ne sais pas, je ne sais pas quoi faire.

Je fume à la fenêtre, il se blottit contre mon dos. Il demande :

\- Tu rentres quand à Paris ?  
\- Je n’ai pas pris de billet de retour.  
\- Je sais, mais…

Il tend la main vers ma cigarette, tire dessus. La fumée passe devant ses yeux un moment. Il a la chair de poule, je l’embrasse dans le cou.

\- Je ne sais pas.

Mais ce n’est pas la réponse qu’il veut. Alors j’en donne une autre, pendant qu’il fume ma cigarette.

\- Je suis amoureux de toi.

Il s’étouffe avec la fumée. Je souris, il me rend ma cigarette et puis, quitte à, il répond :

\- Moi aussi je suis amoureux de toi.  
\- On fait quoi alors ?  
\- Tu viens vivre avec moi ?  
\- A Châtillon St-Jean ? Plutôt crever. Toi, viens à Paris.  
\- C’est ça, bien sur. Sans même compter sur la honte que tu te prendrais à te balader avec un bouseux comme moi dans la capitale…  
\- T’es pas un bouseux. Ni un plouc.  
\- Hmm. Même. Tu sais que je ne peux pas.

Je hoche la tête, termine ma cigarette. Je sais, ouais. C’est bien le problème. Il referme la fenêtre, m’attire vers le lit, vers ses bras. Sous la couette, au chaud.

\- Tu vas rentrer à Paris.  
\- A un moment ou à un autre, ouais. Surement.  
\- J’ai pas envie que tu t’en ailles.

Insoluble. Je ne dis rien, je l’embrasse et l’enlace et je contemple le vide qui donne envie d’y plonger, de disparaître. Je l’aime. Je l’aime. Mais à quoi ça sert ?

On ne se lâche plus. Toute la semaine suivante, on ne passe pas une nuit sans l’autre. Il me fait me lever à cinq heures du matin pour traire les vaches avec lui, on se bouscule, on rigole et on s’embrasse tout le temps. L’après-midi on sillonne la Drôme dans sa voiture. On chante. On s’envoie en l’air à l’arrière. On va jusqu’à Valence me chercher une seconde boîte de médocs, on s’embrasse dans toute la ville. C’est bien, mais c’est comme espérer retenir de l’eau avec une passoire ; le temps s’écoule quand même et au bout d’une deuxième semaine, j’ai beau ne pas me lasser de Louis, je ne supporte plus ni mes parents ni ma soeur ni la ville ni les vaches. Je veux rentrer à Paris.

Louis m’emmène à Valence en Voiture. Il porte ses fringues les plus pouilleuses, il a l’air sombre. Sur le quai il dit reste, je dis je reviendrais, il dit encore, les doigts crispés agrippants mes fringues, je t’en prie reste, je t’aime je te désire j’ai pas envie d’être sans toi et on s’embrasse on s’embrasse mais je monte dans le train et il me regarde partir.

Je ne pense à rien le temps du trajet. J’appelle des amis pour leur dire que je suis rentré, ils viennent me chercher au train. On va boire des verres et manger des tapas dans un bar de la rue Mouffetard que j’aime bien, je parle de Louis et puis j’arrête, j’ai peur de le dénaturer, d’en parler mal.

Quand je me retrouve tout seul chez moi je me met à pleurer.

Je tiens une semaine.  
Une semaine nulle.  
On n’a même pas échangés nos numéros de portable, je ne sais pas pourquoi. Pour simplifier les choses, quelque part. Je ne peux même pas lui parler, entendre le son de sa voix. Il me manque. Il me manque trop.

Au bout d’une semaine je débarque chez lui sans prévenir. Sa mère m’indique qu’il est sur le terrain de mes parents, en train de prendre des mesures dans la vieille grange qu’il veut acheter à mon père. Je cours. Je suis en converses, je me casse la gueule dans la boue, me redresse, retombe. Je crie son nom dès que je suis à proximité du bâtiment, je crie son nom jusqu’à qu’il sorte. Il reste interdit sur le seuil, m’ouvre ses bras au dernier moment. M’embrasse. Tu m’as manqué, tu m’as manqué c’était horrible. Je pourrais pleurer tellement j’avais mal et tellement c’est bon maintenant de te tenir contre moi. Je pourrais pleurer.

\- T’es couvert de boue…  
\- Déshabille-moi, alors.

On est niais, on est ridicules, on est fait d’amour. Ça ne tiendra pas la distance mais je m’en fous, j’en veux plus, j’en veux encore, je veux tout flamber.

Je ne reste qu’une nuit. On s’échange nos numéros, cette fois. Quand je rentre, on se parle tous les soirs. J’annonce à tout le monde que je suis amoureux. Et le vendredi suivant, je prends cinq acteurs que j’aime bien avec moi dans le train. Débauche de stupre, de vestes en cuir et de tatouages. Tous jeunes, tous beaux, musclés, tous bien fringués en train de se mater les uns les autres. J’ai mon reflex autour du cou, mon trépied et d’autres affaires plus professionnelles dans mon sac, prêtées..

Le chauffeur de mon taxi demande si on vient pour un événement sportif et je réponds, plus ou moins, quelque chose comme ça.

Mais on ne vient pas tourner un porno. On vient éditer un calendrier.

Les dieux du Stade, version botte de foins.

Des beaux mecs qui posent alanguis dans la paille, en bottes de caoutchouc et rien d’autres. Seuls ou à plusieurs, se chamaillant ou se défiant du regard. Louis qui ne dit rien pendant que je prends les photos, qui se blottit contre moi et qui regarde.

On shoote toute la journée. Dans l’étable, la grange, dans la grotte, dans un énorme tracteur. Je prends quelque chose comme trois cents photos. Le soir on cuisine tous ensemble, puis ils repartent en me tapant dans la main. On remonte dans sa chambre, la tête bourdonnante de la journée. Il caresse le bord de mon appareil.

\- On regarde les photos ?  
\- Demain.

Mais le lendemain, on ne les regarde pas. Le lendemain, j'emmène Louis dans la grange, à nouveau. Je le déshabille lentement, j’embrasse tout son corps. Je le fais poser pour moi. Il s’installe dans le foin, mal à l’aise, les jambes croisées, regardant ailleurs.

\- Louis ?  
\- Hm ?  
\- Tu es très beau.

Il a un demi sourire, secoue la tête.

\- Je ne me trouve pas moche. C’est intimidant, c’est tout.

Il reprend la pose, puis s’installe sur le muret pendant que je règle mon appareil. Mais ça ne marche pas.

\- Louis ?  
\- Ouais ?  
\- Dis-moi que tu m’aimes.

Il rougit brusquement, se recroqueville un peu. Puis il dit :

\- Je t’aime.

C’est dans la boîte. Quand j’ai eu ce que je voulais il se relève, marche lentement vers moi. A ton tour, il dit.

Il ne me laisse pas le choix. Je lui montre comment régler l’appareil, me déshabille. Il me prend en photo, règle le retardateur et le mode rafale et se jette sur moi. On roule dans le foin. On fait l’amour juste là, bien après que les déclics de l’appareil ne se soient terminés. On fait l’amour toute la matinée.

Le calendrier sort un mois plus tard, pile pour les fêtes de Noël. Un des modèles propose de l’appeler La Baise est dans le pré, mais on l’intitule plus sobrement “ Des hommes et du foin ”. L’avantage d’avoir un énorme réseau comme le mien, c’est qu’il fait un tabac.

Deux ans après, on signe les papiers d’achat du gîte de Clérivaux, et on en fait la première maison d’hôte / ferme pédagogique LGBT friendly de la région.

Je ne repars plus jamais.

**Author's Note:**

> Merci... J'ai adoré écrire cette nouvelle. Je pensais qu'elle ferait trois mille mots et que ça me prendrait une journée, elle en fait quinze mille et ça m'en a pris cinq... Ca aurait pu être pire.
> 
> Merci d'avoir lu, j'espère que ça vous a plu et... Merci d'être toujours là.
> 
> @handsbruised - Leo.


End file.
